Beast Within
by DarkKitKat
Summary: "Please Lord Sesshomaru help me," Kagome begged. "Why not ask the half breed?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned. Eyes darken red, "He's why I'm in this situation in the first place," Kagome's heart broken growl vibrated throughout her body. Beginning is KagomeXOC, later is KagomeXSesshomaru
1. Shopkeeper

I'm back! :D  
>Please enjoy :)<p>

"Dear, I need the thistleroot please," Kaede called from the front of the small shop.

"Yes ma'am," Kagome chirped as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Looking up, almond eyes scanned the bookcase for the jar of thistleroot, finally eyeing it, she stretched up on her toes.

A whistle could be heard as her white tank top revealed her smooth stomach muscles. "Oh hush Haruo!" Kagome blushed.

"Kagome!" Kaede called again.

"Coming!" Kagome hip bumped Haruo out of her way and his hands itched to grab a hold of those hips.

With a wink to the tall muscular wolf demon, Kagome slipped passed the pale blue curtains of the shop and presented the herb to Kaede. "Took ye long enough," The old one eyed woman grumbled.

After the exchange, Kaede turned toward the curtains. "Haruo," She announced.

The demon slipped out from behind the curtains, "Yes ma'am?" his charming smile in place.

"Oh look at the time! I should go on a run!" Kagome side tracked them both as she slipped on her shoes, keeping her red hakama and white tank on for the run.

"I should protect her, see you around Lady Kaede! Stay beautiful!" He winked at the older woman and briskly walked outside the shop.

Kaede just sighed and shook her head with a small smile on her lips. "Ye young..."

Kagome did a steady jog to the end of the forest with Haruo on her tail.

When they got to the brush, Haruo grabbed a hold of Kagome's hips and pulled her close, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

It was like fireworks had gone off behind her eyes, her toes curled.

They parted only when air was absolutely needed. Kagome moaned as he took her soft bottom lip in between his teeth. Breathless Kagome looked into his bright blue ones. Haruo snuggled closer and kissed down Kagome's neck. "Haruo... mmmmmm... Kami why do you treat me so nicely," Kagome moaned. Haruo's smile reached his eyes. "Still want to run?" He asked. Kagome smiled and took off for the three laps around the village.

Kagome crossed the line after the third lap and laid on the dirt breathing heavily. "Damn these human lungs!" She laughed. Arms out stretched she basked in the warm sun. Haruo laid next to her and smiled. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked her, admiration dancing in his eyes. Kagome squinted at him. "What?" She blushed. Haruo stretched his arm out, tracing her jawline before reaching forward and kissing her lovingly. "Because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," He whispered in her ear.

A jolt when from her heart to the warmth gathering in between her legs. "Oh Haruo!" She whispered, blushing like mad but filled with such happiness. She leaned up and kissed him fiercely.

He half laid on top of her, his arms supporting his weight as they kissed.

Kagome took his bottom lip in between her teeth and nipped it earning a growl from the wolf demon.

"I-" Kagome stopped and jumped up, ready to purify the strong demon sprinting their way. Pulling out a small blade from her hakama, she was poised for a fight as was Haruo. His threatening growl ripped from his throat. Lord Sesshomaru was standing there almost instantly.

"Miko, Rin is dying," He said coldly but they could all hear the concern in his voice.

Lord Sesshomaru moved his tail aside and there Rin laid in his arms, barely breathing. Kagome gasped.

"Follow me Lord Sesshomaru," She turned and ran toward the village, only being fifteen or so feet away from Kaede's hut.

Kagome sprinted in with Haruo, Lord Sesshomaru and Rin in tow.

Kagome led them in the back where a spare bed was located.

"Set her here," She instructed.

Lord Sesshomaru was quick to abide, not even noticing he was being ordered around.

"Haruo, I need hot and cold water," Kagome said as she started to peel back Rin's dress.

Haruo gave a curt nod before rushing out.

Kaede walked in to see what the fuss was about. "Kagome if you have Ha- Why Lord Sesshomaru! What are you here for- What is wrong with Rin?" she was shocked.

"Rin had a fever, she started to vomit, getting progressively worse," Lord Sesshomaru detailed.

"Kaede I need some valerian root, black elder berry, and where is the water?" Kagome called.

Kaede quickly grabbed down the necessary herbs as Haruo walked in with both pots.

Kaede grabbed cloth as Kagome got to work, grinding the herbs.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at Kaede.

"What is she doing?" He questioned.

"Easing the child's pain, keeping her asleep, curing and boosting the small child's immune system," Kaede answered.

"Hn," Lord Sesshomaru tried not to sound worried. He watched Kagome move like she had done this a million times.

Kaede walked from the back of the shop to the front, feeling at ease, knowing Kagome would not disappoint.

Kagome looked down at Rin, "This is going to be gross, I'm sorry." Kagome took small spoonfuls and feed them to her, rubbing her throat to ease down the vile liquid.

Setting aside the bowl, Kagome took Rin's small hands into her own, closing her eyes and focusing her energy.

Hands glowing pink she began to heal Rin of her sickness.

After thirty minutes, Kagome's body began to get very stiff as she tried to concentrate on the small girl.

Haruo stepped forward and began to rub Kagome's shoulders, all under the watchful eyes of Lord Sesshomaru.

A few minutes passed and Kagome stopped, wiping her sweaty brow. "Now she needs to sleep and she will be fine by morning Lord Sesshomaru. I gave her something to boost her immune system so this does not strike again so easily. She will be fine," Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Miko," He replied coldly but happiness sparkled in his eyes for just a moment, as fleeting as it was Kagome saw it and was pleased.

Kagome stood up from her hunched position, Haruo taking her hand to help her up. Blushing she smiled at the wolf demon before popping her back.

A moan escaped her lips at the feeling and she walked to the front of the store.

"Lady Kaede I-" Kagome started.

"Go get some rest Kagome. You did well today," Kaede instructed.

Kagome nodded and turned around and walked back into the back, changing the cloth on Rin's head to a colder one before pulling the blanket up on her. "Sleep well little one," Kagome kissed her forehead before walking over to her bed and plopping down on her bed. Heavy lashes look up at Lord Sesshomaru. With a yawn Kagome asked, "Why are you still here?"

"This Sesshomaru will not leave Rin's side," He replied.

Kagome smiled, not shocked the least by his protectiveness, "Such a sweet daddy..."

_Sweet?_ Both male demons questioned.

"Good night Lord Sesshomaru," Haruo replied and curled up in the bed behind Kagome, pulling her to his chest.

Lord Sesshomaru almost let his eyebrow rise until he noticed the way they snuggled. Haruo was courting her, he had given her the beginnings of a mating mark.

His curiosity outweighed his want to be quiet. "Why have you not made the Miko yours?"

"We are still in the courting process and I do not wish to rush her in any way. I'm still teaching her youki law," He replied with a yawn before burrowing his head in te crook of her neck and hair.

"hn," He responded before settling down for the night, watching Rin and the other male.


	2. Attack

Back :D Yay already some followers and favorites! :D

Enjoy :D

Kagome was warm and comfortable. She peaked her eye open and kissed Haruo's chest before slipping off the bed. Walking over to Rin, Kagome smiled as the almost teenager was recovering beautifully. She walked over to a chest and brought out some clothing of her own. Humming to herself quietly she walked over to Rin before gently waking her. "Rin? Sweetheart? C'mon its time to bathe sweety," Kagome coaxed. Rin opened up her eyes and smiled wide. "Rin feels better!" She squealed. Rin sat up and jumped into Kagome's arms, hugging around her neck. Haruo and Lord Sesshomaru undoubtedly enjoying the view.

Kagome laughed and stood up with the girl. Kagome looked at Lord Sesshomaru, "Can I take her to a hot spring Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I will lead you there," He announced as he stood.

"Uhh..." Kagome stammered.

"That won't be necessary," Haruo stood.

"You think this Sesshomaru would look at the Miko naked?" Lord Sesshomaru spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome huffed.

"Kagome is beautiful and I know any man or demon would love a peak. Human Miko or not," Haruo defended.

"I have no desire to see the Miko naked. Do not question me further," Lord Sesshomaru growled.

"Baby don't... you can come too if that would make you feel comfortable," Kagome suggested.

"hn" was all Lord Sesshomaru replied.

They all set off for the hot spring, both males put their backs to the females and listened for danger.

Kagome lathered up Rin's hair. "Thank you Kagome-sama!" Rin praised.

Kagome just smiled and washed her hair. "Tilt your head back sweetheart," Kagome whispered.

Rin did as she was told and the smell of coconut wafted through the air.

"That smells pretty Kagome-sama!" Rin smelled her hair.

Kagome smiled, "I could give you some if you like. I also have different smelling ones if you'd like to pick out a couple?"

Rin beamed, "Rin would love that! Thank you Kagome-sama!"

"Anytime Rin. When your out, just come by and I'll make you some more," Kagome smiled.

"How do you make it?" Rin asked.

"I'll show you when we have the time," Kagome smiled.

A low growl could be heard from Haruo as Lord Sesshomaru got aggravated at the hanyou coming their way.

"Rin, come on its time to get out," Kagome lifted the girl up. Lord Sesshomaru held out a clean soft blue kimono for Rin to wear. Kagome reached out and grabbed it and the girls got dressed quickly.

Rin watched as Kagome clasped her bra into place and slipped on her underwear, so many questions rang through Rin's head. _Rin will ask later._

Kagome eyed the confused look and whispered, "Another time."

Rin nodded and they finished slipping their clothing into place.

Inuyasha stopped before the males. "Where is Kagome?" he immediately said.

"Here," Kagome stepped out in a traditional Miko garb, her top white and bottom red. Rin was right behind her.

"A pack of wolves are terrorizing Kaede's village," Inuyasha rushed out.

Haruo grabbed Kagome, slipping her on his back. "Until next time Rin!" Kagome called out as they took off.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at Rin, smelling the different pleasant smells.

"Are we going to help them Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran into the store, grabbing her thin sword and hurried outside. Haruo and Inuyasha were busy slicing at the demonic wolves with their claws and swords. Kagome looked up to Kaede herding the villagers into the church. Kagome smiled to herself before turning around and slicing through a demon in mid-lunge. Kagome turned around and looked up at the sky as soul catchers could be seen flying over the buildings.<p>

"Damn it not right now Kikyo!" Kagome growled.

Inuyasha's head jerked up as he watched a soul catcher go by. He watched as the two Mikos became back to back in the swarm of demons.

A splash of blood covered Inuyasha's back. "Watch yourself Inuyasha!" Haruo yelled as he smacked his shoulder at his lack on concentration.

Inuyasha turned back as he watched the bow was kicked from Kikyo and watched as both females went down.

Inuyasha watched as they were just to far apart from him to help both of them. "Inuyasha!" Haruo yelled as he protected Inuyasha again and was in turn attacked from behind. The wolf began mauling the back of his head, his teeth swiftly went down and crushed in Haruo's skull, killing him instantly.

Inuyasha jumped forward and ripped the wolf off of Kikyo as Kagome's scream echoed throughout the forest.

The wolf landed a solid bite the neck, ripping at her flesh before Kagome purified it.

Kagome held her hands to her wound, her body in shock.

Kikyo grinned up at Inuyasha who looked horrified. A stick cracked behind him. Inuyasha turned around quickly and killed the remaining wolf who had Haruo's hair stuck in his teeth.

Kagome passed out softly whispering, "Haruo..."

Lord Sesshomaru watched from a distance, watching the entire thing. _Dead over the living?_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and his chest tightened. "Why isn't she healing? Why the fuck won't she heal herself?" He yelled.

"Its a demon bite. Who knows what its doing to the copy," Kikyo spat.

Kaede walked up, having seen who Inuyasha had picked.

"Take Kagome and put her in her bed. She needs help," Kaede whispered as she looked over to what was left of Haruo's body. Kaede's heart sunk.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, not to happy about him lifting up Kagome and walking over to her bed.

"Later," Kikyo replied and left.

Kaede looked at her once great sister before turning back to help Kagome. Kaede looked down at Kagome's feverish body. "I need water Inuyasha," Kaede sterny replied hunched over Kagome. "We need to clean ye bite before it gets infected."

Inuyasha quietly obeyed.

Lord Sesshomaru slipped away but staying close. He was curious as to what would happen now to the small group.


	3. Reborn

Sorry about the wait! I've been trying to get everything worked out between future classes and work. But I'm so excited about college! :D  
>Anyway I'll hush<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha paced the floor as Kaede tirelessly tried to bring down Kagome's fever. The bite wound quickly festered on Kagome's arm, looking worse and worse every passing hour. Kaede wiped her brow and looked outside as the remaining villagers dragged their loved ones toward the growing cemetery. Haruo's death was going to tear Kagome apart.<p>

_If ye lives..._

Kaede turned back toward Kagome and watched her struggle to breath in slumber. Kaede took her hand as the unenviable happened. Kagome's body shook for just a few more minutes, the fever sky rocketing, and her body convulsed once more as the infection finished her off.

Kagome was dead.

Inuyasha turned and watched as the glow of her once radiate life ceased to exist. Her bright soul left her body, soaring into the sky.

"No!" Inuyasha screamed, grabbing Kagome by the shoulders to shake her dead body awake.

"Please Kami no! No!" Inuyasha screamed again as his grief and guilt overtook him in waves of pain, his body visibly rolling with them.

Kaede was not much better, as accustomed to death as she was, Kagome had become like a daughter to her. Hot tears streaked down her cheeks. Kaede didn't bother hiding them or wiping them away. Inuyasha whipped around to look at Kaede. "Why didn't you save her?! Why didn't you want to help her?! Why?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"It was ye who chose Kikyo over Kagome, not I" Kaede replied simply.

Inuyasha just looked at her, knowing she was right but unable to come to grasps with the gravity of that decision. He had killed Kagome and her mate. If he had been paying attention to the threat instead of Kikyo, they wouldn't have died. He might as well had been one of those wolves.

Kaede looked down at Kagome with a shuddering breath she pulled the blanket up over her head and did a silent prayer to Kami.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as anger and regret slapped him. He fled from the hut, unable to look at himself any longer.

Kaede watched his form and left the room to her own. Kaede slipped under the covers and laid in bed to weep over the loss of Kagome and Haruo.

* * *

><p>Bright blue eyes shot open and sat up, removing the blanket covering her face. Rubbing her eyes she decided the room was far to bright for the time of night they were peering in.<p>

They looked around the room before the earlier events clashed with the haze of waking up.

"Haruo?" Kagome whispered, looking around but unable to find him. Slipping from the bed Kagome slipped out of her room and out of the shop. Kagome barely had a toe outside the shop when the smell of death assaulted her senses. It took only a second to see her dead Haruo on the ground, one of the last being brought over to the cemetery. Kagome dropped to her knees, shaking like a leaf. Images of what took place flashing behind her eyes.

_Inuyasha's head jerked up as he watched a soul catcher go by. Kagome looked around and took a quick breath before a swarm of wolves came their way._

_She had the perfect view of Haruo from her place next to Kikyo and checked every few seconds on them. A splash of blood covered Inuyasha's back. "Watch yourself Inuyasha!" Haruo yelled as he smacked his shoulder at his lack on concentration._

_Kagome looked back at her own problems. She shot another arrow. As soon as the arrow left, the bow was kicked from Kikyo. Kagome watched Kikyo try to retrieve it, going to protect her back. Enemies or not. Before she knew it, Kagome hit the ground, wolf in tow._

_Inuyasha watched as they were just to far apart from him to help both of them. "Inuyasha!" Haruo yelled as he protected Inuyasha again and was in turn attacked from behind. The wolf began mauling the back of his head, his teeth swiftly went down and crushed in Haruo's skull, killing him instantly._

"No no no no! Please Kami no!" Kagome cried as shaky hands went to touch her future mate's chest. His body was cold as ice, his body already rigid. "Please let this be a cruel sick joke. Please Kami please!" Kagome whimpered.

But the way his skull was crushed now and how it looked then, Kagome knew he had had no chance of survival.

Rage fit for the God of War washed over her, her eyes instantly bled red and her beast took over her easily. Kagome didn't even try to stop it. Kagome took off into the woods when she heard a cry of a woman.

Sneaking up quietly, Kagome peered her head through the trees and saw a man in all black grab a woman by her arms and throw her to the ground.

The woman screamed for help.

"Shhhhh quiet now. Your husband is no longer here to save you," He nipped at her neck as the woman's fear increased ten fold while his pleasure shot up at the look of fear in her eyes.

Kagome shot forward, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into a tree, effectively cracking the trunk.

"You want to hurt women?" Kagome hissed. The man spit on her face. "Let me go bitch!" He snarled and aimed to kick her in the ribs.

Missing terribly, Kagome broke his nose with a swift punch to the face. Kagome punched him again, making his jaw go slack.

Kagome continued to pound into him long after he died in order to feel better, in control. Kagome turned around as her eyes went back to normal. She looked at the woman who had eyes the size of saucers.

"Please don't hurt me," The woman backed up.

"I'm not here to hurt you ma'am, I saved you," Kagome whispered, unable to trust her own voice for once.

The woman took off running with the fear of God in her eyes.

Kagome took off toward the West at surprising speeds, following Lord Sesshomaru's scent.

When she came upon a gate, she stopped and looked straight ahead. Lord Sesshomaru stood there in all his glorified armor and body.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru help me," Kagome begged.

"Why not ask the half breed?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned.

Her eyes once again darken red, "He's why I'm in this situation in the first place," Kagome's heart broken growl vibrated throughout her body.

"Why should I help you?"

"I saved Rin. A life for a life. You help me, the debt is repaid. Without me Rin would be dead," Kagome's chin was up and body was strong.

"You will wear appropriate attire," he grounded out.

"Is that a deal?" Hope was seeping into her voice.

"Hn," Was all his reply, but it was enough as Kagome followed him inside.

* * *

><p>Kaede awoke after crying herself to sleep with a gut wrenching feeling. Getting out of bed steadily she walked to the back of her shop where Kagome was.<p>

She peered into the room with her candle to find the bed empty. With a gasp she dropped her candle, the light going out but she had seen the empty bed.

Kagome wasn't dead.

She was alive and missing.


	4. Training Day One

Onward to the next chapter! :)

* * *

><p>Kagome jolted from her sleep, covered in her own sweat. Her skin was feverish as the demon and miko parts of her fought for control. With a growl, Kagome ripped her clothing off, unable to take the heat. Left in only her underwear and bra she felt cooler. The moonlight gave her an unearthly glow as she stared at the changes in her body. She looked smaller then she had before. Her body was toned from the years side by side with Inuyasha but the transformation took away the small pouch she had. Kagome doubted she had a pound of fat on her. Walking to the small mirror that was in her room she stared at the stranger in the mirror. Her eyes weren't even the same color. They were bright blue instead of the almond she was used to. Everything had changed, she had changed. Kagome wasn't sure how to take it.<p>

With a sigh Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down. Sitting there her mind began replaying the battle that still plagued her. Haruo's skull being crushed in as blood exploded around the wolf's mouth made her whimper. He was dead. Tears flooded down her face. Pulling up her knees she hugged herself. Hot tears fell down her legs.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha threw his back and screamed in sorrow.<p>

Kagome was dead because he had neglected to save her. He had chosen Kikyo over Kagome time and time again but she hadn't died from those decisions before.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his dirty feet as the shameful tear strolled down his cheek. Inuyasha brought his hands up, staring at his palms and claws. He brought them up and raked his claws down his face. He was almost positive if given a second chance, he still would have chosen Kikyo. It had been the natural thing to do, instinctual.

Looking at the path that lead up to a village not to far from Kaede's Inuyasha knew he had to tell them. Inuyasha could already see their faces. They would blame him, accuse him, as if the wolves were his fault but he knew they would be taken by instant grief. He walked up the path begrudgingly.

He arrived within an hour and walked up to their comfortable home.

A soft rap on the door and a noticeably pregnant Sango answered the door.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned, her eyes doing a sweep and not finding Kagome.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "What did you do?" She growled.

Miroku put his arms around his pregnant wife and his head gently laid on her shoulder.

"Hello Inuyasha, what brings you here?" He asked, trying to calm the situation.

Inuyasha looked at the two of them, his chest tightening.

"K-Kagome... Kagome... is... has... died," Inuyasha whispered the last part but the two of them had heard him as if he had screamed it at them. It was completely silent as they looked at him.

"How?" Sango whispered.

"There was a pack of demonic wolves that attacked Kaede's village, we fought but..." Inuyasha gulped.

"Kikyo. You got distracted by Kikyo! Could you think with your head for just once in your life?!" Sango screamed, her arms throwing up in the air.

"You let Kagome die. You promised to protect her and you let her die," Sango cried as she turned around, her face burrowing into Miroku's chest.

Miroku burrowed his face in her hair as his remorse took over.

After a few moments to collect himself, Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. "When is the funeral?"

"I don't know if they have buried her yet but we could still visit her. I don't think Kaede would bury her without us," Inuyasha looked up at them.

Miroku kissed Sango's head and turned heel. "I'll get your things ready my love," Miroku announced as he grabbed a bag and began to pack enough clothing for a few days. Sango grabbed a separate bag for food along the way. Inuyasha stood awkwardly at the doorway, unsure of what to do but knowing to be quiet.

Soon the couple walked out as Kirara transformed. Kirara bent down obediently and they slid onto her back. Miroku held on behind Sango, giving her a comforting kiss on the shoulder.

Shippo had gone under the wing of a powerful fox demon and would return from the underground in due time but for now he was unreachable. The kit would have to find out later. Kagome had made him go to help me, knowing it was for the better.

* * *

><p>Kagome slipped out of her room in a simple sleeping gown with her variety of soaps, towel and her training uniform, knowing there was no way she was going to fall back asleep in her room. Taking a deep breath into her lungs she began walking in the direction of the nearest spring inside the expansive castle. Sliding open the doors, she peeked inside and there were many pools in the large room. Kagome walked to the back, having seen a few people but paying them no mind as they had her.<p>

Slipping off her clothing behind the privacy wall she stepped out, covering her breasts with one hand, squeezing them close, causing them to spill over and under her hand. Quickly getting into the water she let her arms fall away. Resting her head on the back of the smooth rocks, she let her walls down and rest. Her mouth was slightly agap as she breathed, mellowing out. Her long tresses cascading around her face and the rocks she rested on.

She knew she would be safe in Sesshomaru's place, he was the Lord of West after all, unchallenged strength and wisdom wise. A smirk played on her lips as she pictured him trying to hold up a sword as a small demon. A giggle escaped before she opened her eyes.

Picking up the shampoo, she lathered her hair, humming softly.

_I will be okay._

**Yes we will.**

Kagome shook her head, not use to the beast in her as of yet and continued to wash her hair before dunking her head under the water.

Grabbing the conditioner, she continued her wash until she was finished.

Kagome slipped back into her sitting position and slipped off into a light slumber, wondering what she was now, who she was now.

* * *

><p>Lord Sesshomaru was in his room unable to sleep. How was he going to help her and get her out of castle? He was honor bound to help her but that didn't mean he had to like it. She had saved Rin and he was thankful but he hadn't expected her to take up on the debt. The Miko- was she still a Miko?<p>

Lord Sesshomaru remembered the tell-tale sign of her red eyes, her new mixing scent, her own body unsure of what she was.

Sitting up, the demon lord swung his legs off the side of his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking up he watched the sun begin to rise.

Pulling open the door, Lord Sesshomaru stepped outside into the cool air gripping the ledge. Looking out over his lands, his eyes swept over in appreciation. Turning around, Lord Sesshomaru quickly dressed himself and walked out his door.

A small demonic maid quickly went to his side. A few strides later his general walked up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, spies have reported nothing out of the ordinary in the lands," He reported.

"Hn," Lord Sesshomaru responded.

The smell of coconut wafted through the air as it got closer.

"Coconuts?" The general's confusion mirroring the maid's as well.

Kagome walked up to stand in front of the small group who had stopped. She wore the black training uniform which effectively made the blue in her eyes that much brighter. Kagome respectively bowed in front of them before asking, "Lord Sesshomaru I was curious as to when my training would begin?"

With brows raised the general looked at her, "What are you young one?"

"I am Kagome. I was... am... a Miko. I was bitten by a demon and my blood bonded with the demonic and I am both," She explained, more to herself then them.

"How is that possible?" He questioned, taking a step closer to examine her.

"Since you have taken an interest, I entrust her training to you General Maemi," Lord Sesshomaru stated before brushing past them to his study where the maid darted off into a different direction. Lord Sesshomaru never gave him a chance to protest, nor would he had if he ad given him the chance.

Taking a deep breath to sense her scent he smirked. "Black dog, been far to long since I have seen one," Smirking, General Maemi took off turned around. "Come," He instructed. Kagome turned around to see the small maid rushing where Lord Sesshomaru had gone with a tray of food. Her stomach growled at the sight. "You will eat soon," He laughed. Kagome blushed slightly but followed him down a few more corridors into a large room.

"Sensei!" The general called with a smile.

An arrow shot down and the general caught it with his hand without a second thought. "Come on out old man! I have a student for you!" He laughed.

Kagome shifted uneasily on her feet.

A wolf demon walked out, looking no more then thirty but Kagome knew looks were deceiving for demons. "Old?" The wolf demon bellowed. Kagome stiffed a giggle. They looked the same age. "What else? You trained us all," The general spread his hands apart as if thousands stood behind him. With a snort the sensei walked over to Kagome and threw his hand out to strike her in the chest, Kagome grabbed his wrist. The wolf demon made a quick move to jab her in the ribs with his other hand into her stomach which Kagome also grabbed.

Sweeping his leg out, he unbalanced Kagome and took her down. "Don't get over confident," He instructed. Kagome nodded and stood up again. The Sensei roundhouse kicked into her head but Kagome stopped it with her arm before trying to kick him but failing miserably.

"You know a few things but not enough. First thing, were going on a run," He turned around and began a sprint out the door. Kagome quickly went after him.

General Maemi smiled and walked out the training center. He didn't know why she was here but it was nice to see a new face.

Rin skipped up to him, offering a flower which he quickly took. Placing the small red flower inside the interior of his armor he gave Rin a small smile.

"Can Rin help General Maemi?" The child asked, barely hitting ten years old now.

"I need flowers, and lots of them to help our guest when she returns," He smirked.

"We have a guest?" Rin questioned.

"Her name is Kagome," He responded looking at the glow on Rin's face.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin squealed before turning tail and rushing out to the gardens.

With a blink, General Maemi walked toward Lord Sesshomaru's study for further instruction.


End file.
